A Peter ParkerxClaire Barton fanfic The Hawk in the Web Part 1
by ChildOfTheSpider
Summary: I'm so sorry that I haven't wrote anything in a while. Here is a new story. Enjoy!


Peter sighed softly, stirring his spoon in small circles in his cup of tea. He watched the water evaporate into the smoke which blew upwards in front of his hazel eyes. Harry showed him pictures of his modelling that he did in Paris, Peter nodded to them but wasn't really paying him any attention as he had major problems of his own to worry about. "Harry... I need to get some air." Peter stood up, pulling his jacket on before walking out of their favourite coffee bar and proceeding down the street. The brunette groaned, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he looked down at the sidewalk, not looking where he was going until he walked into someone. He hit them with a thud, causing the two to fall backwards. "Hey! Watch it la..." Peter's hazel orbs widened at the sight of whom he had walked into, it was a beautiful young girl who had long brown hair and amazing chocolate coloured eyes.

"_Hey, watch it creep!_" The girl yelled as she looked over at the boy, her eyes softened at the handsome man, causing her to whimper a little. It was almost like love at first sight for the two. She pulled herself to her feet before tucking strands of brown hair behind her ear and blushing a little before looking up at him. "_Thank you."_

"Anytime..." Peter said quietly, scratching the back of his head before looking at their interlocked hands."I'm... Erm... I'm Pe-Peter." He chuckled softly, letting go of her hand before looking down at the sidewalk and then back to her. "Peter Parker."

She smiled softly, "_Claire, Claire Barton_."

"I am so sorry about walking into you. I wasn't looking where I was going..." He blushed a little.

"_It's fine, at least it was a hot guy."_ Claire smirked softly, giving him a small wink. Peter blushed even more before smiling gently. "Do you want to... Maybe grab some coffee?" Claire smiled a little, "_I can't... Maybe another time?" _Claire pulled a pen from her pocket, taking Peter's hand again before writing down her cell number onto his palm then carefully placing a kiss underneath it. "_Call me?" _She smirked again, walking away in the other direction. Peter smiled, looking at his hand at the perfectly shaped lip mark before walking towards his apartment.

Night had fallen, the ordinary civillians had ran into their homes, scared of what the night would bring. Spider-Man swung through the city, gently whistling the classic Spider-Man theme song to himself as the moon rose into the air. He smiled, landing onto a rooftop and looking up at the moon which reflected its light onto his golden-honeycomb patterned lenses. He pulled his mask off, taking his cell phone from out of his glove and typing the number he had been given a few hours ago then calling it. There was no answer from the girl. "Hmm..." He put his phone back into his glove as an arrow flew past his eyes, digging into the billboard behind him. His chocolate orbs followed the arrows streamline to see a girl in a black and purple uniform with a bow and arrow. "_Hello handsome..."_ She smirked, jumping down to the red and blue costumed hero. "_Sorry I didn't pick up... I had to deal with a Spider..."_

Peter pulled his mask back over his head. "Claire? You're...!"

"_Yes Petey, keep up dear!" _She smirked softly, walking other to him. "_But you're Spider-Man... That's a whole lot better..."_ She tucked strands of her hair behind her earagain, looking up at him. "_I'm like Spidey's biggest fan!"_

_"_Well... Thanks..."

"_Shush, no talking. I don't do talking on a first date." _Claire smirked, lifting his mask up past his lips before pressing her lips firmly against his own. Peter's eyes widened but soon softened as he gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply and passionately as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"_OH! LOVE BIRDS!"_ Venom laughed,spliting the two up with a Symbiote tendril that pulled him away from her. "_WE JUST ADORE SEEING YOU HAPPY SPIDER-MAN!" _ He laughed loudly, throwing Spider-Man into the billboard. "_YOUR TURN... CLAIRE!"_


End file.
